Heart's Miracle
by Ray Kirkland
Summary: Nor es un robot creado por un científico solitario, siempre se pregunta el porqué su creador lo trata de una forma especial y encontrará la respuesta cuando pruebe el programa 'Corazón'-Tras la muerte de quien más amaba, Den crea un robot perfecto idéntico a esa persona, pero le falta todavía algo: un corazón. Pero no logrará perfeccionarlo a tiempo-¿Se logrará un tercer milagro?
1. HEART

**Título: Heart's Miracle**

**Pareja: DenmarkxNorway (DenNor)**

**Capítulos: 3 caps.**

**Música del capítulo: 'Kokoro' – Kagamine Rin**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. La trama es de la Saga Kokoro-Kiseki de Vocaloid.**

**Adaptado por Ray Kirkland.**

**...**

**HEART'S MIRACLE**

**...**

**01. Heart**

Lo primero que vi al abrir mis ojos, fue un par de ojos celestes, que brillaron intensamente al encontrarse con los míos y una expresión anonada. Parpadeé y reconocí a ese hombre, mi creador, que me abrazó efusivamente, llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo. Después de unos instantes, se separó mirándome con una sonrisa.

"Noru... –pronunció mi nombre con una especie de fervor y pasión-... ¿Sabes quién soy?" –me preguntó.

"Eres mi creador" –respondí rápidamente.

"¡No! Eso ya lo se –hizo un puchero- ¡Mi nombre!"

"Mathias Densen" –respondí mecánicamente. El suspiró ante mi respuesta, ladeé mi cabeza sin entender qué malo había en mi respuesta.

"Llámame Den" –pidió con una media sonrisa.

"Entendido" –respondí asimilando la nueva información. Se quedó unos instantes mirándome fijamente y volvió a abrazarme.

"¡Oh Nor! ¡Soy tan feliz!... ¡Es un milagro!"

¿Feliz?... ¿Milagro?...

_**...**_

_**A robot was built by a lonely scientist,**_

_**When his work was done, it was known as a "miracle"**_

_**...**_

Era un robot 'perfecto' creado por un solitario científico. Tenía una impecable apariencia humana, se me podía confundir fácilmente con un humano. Él me había creado así... Cuando 'Den' y yo salíamos afuera a caminar, la gente se me quedaba mirando embelesada. Y no solo los demás, sino Den también.

"¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?" –pregunté una vez que estábamos sentados en el césped del jardín.

"Ah~ es que eres lindo Nor" –respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Lindo?"

"Si, adorable y encantador también" –sonrió acariciando mi mejilla.

Nunca llegué a entender aquella respuesta. Se supone que él me había creado, él me había hecho 'lindo', 'encantador' y 'adorable' Entonces ¿Por qué sonaba tan asombrado y embelesado cuando lo decía? ... ¿Tal vez estaba halagando su propio trabajo?

**...**

Era un robot 'perfecto' creado por un solitario científico. Tenía sentidos superdesarrollazos, oídos capaces de escuchar la caída de un alfiler, podía ver a lo lejos la lenta caída de la hoja de un árbol. A demás poseía gran agilidad, y también una gran resistencia; no me cansaba, y podía soportar el calor y el frío sin problema alguno.

"¡Nor! –vi desde la alta rama de un árbol a Den, tenía una cara de espanto- ¡B-baja!" –ordenó nervioso, y obedecí de inmediato. De un salto bajé al suelo, lo cual lo alteró más.

"¿Qué deseas?" –pregunté queriendo saber lo que el requería de mi.

"¡Nor, no hagas eso! ¡Es peligroso! –dijo tomándome de los hombros y sacudiéndome- ¡Podrías haberte lastimado si te caías desde tan alto!"

"Eso es imposible" –le contradije.

"Ay Nor... –suspiró- no me asustes de esa manera"

"Mis disculpas, no volveré a subir tan alto –dije, asimilando la nueva información- ¿Me necesitas para algo?" –pregunté.

"No, solo te traje esto" –dijo mostrándome un abrigo. Miré la prenda sin entender para qué la abría traído.

"¿Para qué?" –pregunté.

"¡Está nevando! –replicó. Miré a mi alrededor, en efecto la nieve caía tapizando todo a su alrededor de blanco. Den estornudó- Aah... qué frío" –murmuró. Note que templaba ligeramente a pesar de tener puesto encima un grueso abrigo.

"Deberías entrar a dentro –dije- podrías enfermarte"

"Tu también deberías estar adentro –me regañó, se acercó y colocó el abrigo encima de mis hombros- podrías pescar un resfriado"

"Eso es imposible" –le volví a contradecir. Den me sonrió nostálgicamente.

"Póntelo por favor Nor" –pidió.

"De inmediato" –me puse la prenda rápidamente y él sonrió satisfecho.

"Ahora vamos adentro" –dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome dentro de la casa.

¿Lastimarme? Se supone que él me había creado, me había hecho resistente y fuerte, un simple salto como ese no podría haberme hecho un rasguño siquiera. ¿Pescar un resfriado? Se supone que eso solo afectaba a los humanos, los robots éramos invulnerables a eso. Entonces... ¿Por qué?

**...**

_**But something was missing, there was one thing he couldn't do,**_

_**and that was the program called a "heart"**_

**...**

Lo vi muchas veces trabajando arduamente en su ordenador. Horas enteras. Lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, siempre lo dejaba exhausto, y al final del día lo veía cansado y afligido.

"¿Qué es lo que estás construyendo ahora?" –pregunté mientras le preparaba una taza de café.

"Un nuevo programa para ti"

"¿Un programa? ¿Para qué?" –pregunté confundido. Creía que ya tenía todo lo necesario ¿qué me faltaba?

"Verás Nor...es un programa llamado 'Corazón'...con él serás capaz de sentir toda clase de sentimientos y emociones. Eso es lo único que te falta por ahora" –respondió regalándome una sonrisa, mientras recibía la taza de líquido caliente y me agradecía.

"¿Sentimientos y emociones? ¿Y son necesarios?" –hasta ese momento, había tenido un funcionamiento excelente sin esos 'sentimientos' ¿Eran tan necesarios cómo para que trabajase tan arduamente?

"Claro que si, con ellos podrás... –se detuvo con una expresión sombría y luego negó con la cabeza volviendo a sonreír- ...es difícil explicarlo...es algo que debes experimentar por ti mismo... no te preocupes, lo lograré perfeccionar pronto y adaptarlo a tu sistema. El que ya logré crear todavía es pesado para ti. Pero ya verás que pronto lo tendré listo..." –respondió acercándose para abrazarme. Me quede quieto como siempre lo hacía cuando me abrazaba, tratando de imaginarme qué sería aquello que todavía me faltaba.

**...**

_**Many years passed...**_

_**And the miracle robot that had been left all alone,**_

_**made a single wish:**_

**...**

El tiempo transcurrió como se debe, y Den con el tiempo comenzó a volverse lento, débil y a cansarse fácilmente, su apariencia cambió cada vez más hasta volverse un anciano de edad avanzada. Estaba al tanto de aquello, algo muy natural en los humanos, con el paso de los años van envejeciendo, hasta que finalmente mueren. Sin embargo yo, al ser un robot, no sufrí cambio alguno, seguí siendo el mismo, seguí haciendo lo mismo que solía hacer. Para mi el tiempo era algo que simplemente transcurría y nada más...

Y me di cuenta en un momento trascurridos ya muchos años...que estaba solo... Den ya se había ido, había muerto...

Y solo en ese momento me di cuenta de que Den no había acabado de perfeccionar aquel programa que me faltaba...

_**...**_

_**I want to know what is that "heart", that **_

_**that person, made for me...**_

_**until the very end of his life.**_

_**...**_

Quería saber qué era aquello. 'Corazón'. Sabía teóricamente, qué era y qué funciones tenía aquel órgano en el cuerpo de un humano, pero yo nunca había tenido uno. Quería experimentar aquello que él había querido para mí con tanto ahínco. Esos sentimientos y emociones a los cuales yo era inmune. Quería conocerlos...

...así que decidí por mi cuenta averiguarlo e instalarme aquel programa, pese a que me había dicho que todavía era demasiado pesado para mí...por primera vez desobedecí una de sus órdenes...aunque en sí jamás me había ordenado algo, siempre me lo pedía con un 'por favor'... ¿Por qué?... quizás con aquel programa mis preguntas podrían obtener una respuesta...

Me dirigí a su viejo ordenador y después de hacerle un poco de mantenimiento, encontré el programa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo instalé en mi sistema, y mientras lo instalaba, esperé pacientemente. Esperando que todas aquellas preguntas sobre su comportamiento especial conmigo obtuvieran finalmente una respuesta...y entonces el programa se instaló completamente y lo sentí por primera vez...

_**...**_

_**Now that the miracle has started to occur,**_

_**Why, why won't my tears stop flowing….?**_

_**Why am I shaking? What are these beats inside me?**_

_**Is this the "heart" that I wished for?**_

_**...**_

Fue una sensación nueva, brusca, violenta, que quitaba el aliento. Me tambaleé alucinado, mientras toda clase de nueva información ingresaba a mi sistema...no...no era simplemente información...sino algo más... No tenía palabras con las cuales describir que era aquello que comenzaba a expandirse por todo mi cuerpo... Era algo mágico... algo más allá de mi entendimiento...

Me apoyé entonces en un mueble para no desplomarme, mientras intentaba calmar los estremecimientos causados por ese programa; cuando sentí algo húmedo resbalar por mi mejilla... me miré en un espejo en la pared...estaba llorando...

Jamás había llorado, incluso creía que no sería capaz de hacerlo, era algo normal en los humanos, pero no en los robots...Sin poder creerlo me acerqué para ver las cristalinas lágrimas que caían sin parar de mis ojos. ¡Mis ojos! Tenían algo extraño, no eran los mismos. Lucían diferentes, tenían un extraño brillo... ¿Qué era aquello? Toqué mi rostro queriendo comprobar si aquel reflejo era realmente el mío y me di cuenta de que mis manos temblaban... y no solo mis manos, sino todo mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Me abracé fuertemente tratando de calmar los temblores ¿a qué se debían? ¿Algo andaba mal en mi sistema?... nunca antes había temblado...

Al abrazarme entonces alcancé a percibir un potente latido que venía de mi interior, de mi pecho para ser exactos. Puse mis manos encima percibiendo claramente los latidos algo acelerados de...mi 'corazón'... ¡Era mi corazón!

¿Él era entonces el causante de todo aquello? ¿Las lágrimas, los temblores, los latidos...? Entonces...aquello mágico e indescriptible... ¿Eran los tan dichosos sentimientos y emociones?

Me quedé unos instantes ahí...sentado tratando de calmar los _sentimientos_ que afloraban en mi interior...y miré a mi alrededor...todo lucía diferente...todo causaba algo en mi interior.

**...**

_**Mysterious heart, mysterious feelings,**_

_**All the joys I had come to know,**_

_**Mysterious heart, mysterious feelings,**_

_**All the depressing things I had come to know,**_

_**Mysterious heart, mysterious feelings,**_

_**They all seem so deeply painful…**_

_**...**_

Salí fuera de la casa, al jardín que en esos momentos estaba repleto de flores, plantas y vida rebosante... Me detuve atónito mirando la vasta naturaleza, nunca antes la había apreciado como ahora, era simplemente maravillosa... Era como si viera una flor por primera voz, nunca antes me había dando cuenta de lo hermosas que eran, coloridas y delicadas. Me arrodillé en el pasto... era como si por primera vez sintiera la suavidad y humedad del pasto, se sentía muy bien, cerré mis ojos disfrutando del momento, los rayos de sol se sentían muy bien sobre mi piel, cálidos y energizantes...la suave brisa acarició mi rostro haciéndome cosquillas y llevándome el delicioso aroma de las flores... Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fueron unas flores blancas que crecían frente a mi...arranqué con delicadeza una flor, apreciándola de cerca y me aventuré a oler su fragancia...ni bien la percibí me trajo un recuerdo instantáneamente...

Recordé que Den solía regalarme ramos de esas flores, diciendo que eran sus favoritas porque su aroma era extremadamente delicioso y delicado...y porque esas flores le hacían siempre recuerdo a mí...

Fue un acto reflejo, giré hacia la casa, esperando encontrarlo en la ventana sonriéndome o caminando hacia mí con una gran sonrisa. Esperaba ver aquella sonrisa con ansias...pero nada; para mi gran desilusión...

La casa, que alguna vea fue reluciente y llena de vida, ahora estaba destartalada y vieja...y más importante...Den no estaba ahí... Olvidé por unos instantes qué había sido de él y busqué a mi creador alrededor confundido y algo temeroso ¿Dónde estaba? El siempre estaba acompañándome. Y alcancé a ver algo no muy lejos. Utilicé mi vista para ver que era... una tumba y en ella estaba escrito un nombre: 'Mathias Densen'...

Sentí como mi pecho se oprimía dolorosamente al recordar qué había sido de mi creador, de Den...

"...no..." –mascullé al mismo tiempo que me levantaba y corría hacia la tumba. Mi corazón se oprimía dolorosamente cada vez que me acercaba a su tumba. Me detuve frente a ella, y la miré unos instantes...

Estaba muerto, se había ido para siempre...ya no volvería a ver aquella sonrisa contagiosa y hasta algo molesta, no volvería a ver esos ojos que siempre brillaban alegres al verme, no volvería a sentir esos cálidos abrazos que me daba siempre que podía, no volvería a escucharlo decir mi nombre con cariño y alegría...no...ya no...

Y entonces me arrodillé frente a su tumba, recordando mi comportamiento con él mientras vivía. En ese entonces no poseía un corazón...no podía sentir todo aquello que sentía ahora al recordar el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Cuando recordaba sus abrazos y caricias, mi corazón latía armoniosamente y sentía algo cálido y agradable expandirse por mi cuerpo, cuando recordaba las veces que me hablaba dulcemente; sentía como si se hiciera un nudo en mi garganta impidiéndome hablar correctamente, cuando recordaba sus miradas atentas y ensoñadoras, sentía mis mejillas arder y mi corazón latía el doble de rápido...

Me sentí totalmente mal, al percatarme de que en ningún momento había correspondido siquiera sus muestras de afecto y cariño...nunca...y ahora que podía...el ya no estaba...

Me arrodillé y comencé a temblar descontroladamente y grité dejando salir la rabia y el dolor...

**...**

**Now I'm beginning to understand the reason I was born,**

**Being alone must truly be depressing,**

**Yes, on that day, at that time,**

**All the feelings that had dwelled in my memories flowed out of my heart.**

**...**

Mientras las silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas, recordé todo los momentos que pasé con él, insensible e indiferente...mi pecho me dolía cada vez más mientras más recordaba...entonces mi memoria fue más allá...y extraños pero familiares recuerdos vinieron a mi mente...y entonces lo comprendí...

La razón por la cual me había construido, seguramente de **eso** no puso soportarla...la soledad y decidió traerme al mundo, y cuando lo logró quiso tratarme como un humano normal, él no me veía como una simple máquina después de todo son como algo mucho más valioso... Y quiso darme también la capacidad de 'sentir' de 'querer'...no quería que me perdiera de algo tan maravilloso. Y se esforzó para darme aquello que me faltaba todavía...no le importó entregar toda su vida a mí... ¿Por qué?...

"_Porque me quería..._" –pensé inmediatamente, mi corazón latió fuertemente ante aquel pensamiento, dándome entender que yo igualmente le quería... sonreí ligeramente...le quería mucho, y le extrañaba mucho...quería reencontrarme con él y poder decirle todo...quería decirle que le quería...

**...**

**But now, I can say these words for real,**

**to you, my creator, who dedicated his life to me...**

**...**

Limpié las lágrimas, y miré su tumba, sonriendo levemente... Puse mi mano encima de su nombre, y la otra encima de mi corazón que latía fuertemente. Quería transmitirle mis sentimientos ahora que podía, quería agradecerle infinitamente por todo... Antes de decir algo, recordé esporádicamente que le encantaba mi voz, y que constantemente me pedía que cantara...bueno ahora lo cantaría de todo corazón...para él...a quien tanto quería...

**...**

**Thank you… for bringing me into this world.**

**Thank you… for the days you spent with me.**

**Thank you… for everything you've given me**

**Thank you… I will sing for eternity...**

**...**

"_Gracias...por haberme traído a este mundo,_por volver a darme la oportunidad de disfrutar la vida..."

"_Gracias...por los días que pasamos juntos_, por todos aquellos que me regalaste..."

"_Gracias...por todo lo que me has dado,_ por las tantas muestras de afecto, por darme este corazón, por el incondicional amor que me entregaste...aun cuando no lo correspondía..."

"_Gracias...te cantaré por la eternidad_...a ti a quine tanto amo..."

No me detuve; había tanto de qué agradecerle, tanto que expresarle, sin dejar de sonreír continué cantando sin parar...incluso cuando mi sistema comenzó a advertirme de fallas debido al nuevo programa...las ignoré. Seguí cantando y cantando, expresando todo lo que sentía...

Entonces mi vista comenzó a nublarse, y sentí como toda mi energía comenzaba a agotarse, intenté resistir un poco más...mi voz se fue apagando lentamente hasta que se perdió completamente. Antes de desplomarme ya casi sin energías vi a mi alrededor...aquellas flores blancas estaba por todas partes...Caí sobre un colchón de flores, sentí que mi energía se agotaba en un instante, poco me importaba aquello. Vi su tumba...quería verlo...sonreía ampliamente antes de que mi ojos se cerraran y mi corazón dejara de latir...

...

_...!..._

_..._

_...or!..._

_..._

_...Nor..._

_..._

_... ¡Nor!..._

_..._

_Abrí mis ojos de golpe al escuchar aquella voz, aquella que creía no volvería es escuchar salvo en recuerdos... Me incorporé mirando a mí alrededor, no había rastro alguno de su tumba de la casa, estaba e un lugar desconocido...un campo de flores.._

_...de esas flores blancas...el aire fresco estaba cargado de ese delicioso aroma..._

_No estaba solo..._

_A lo lejos había una silueta, que movía sus brazos efusivamente para llamar mi atención..._

_Lo reconocí de inmediato, reconocí esa sonrisa contagiosa y esos ojos celestes que fueron lo primero que vi al volver a la vida..._

"_...Den..."_

**...**

**...**

**Continuará**

**...**

**...**

**Notas de Ray:**

**Hallo!**

**Hace tiempo que no publicaba algo...mis disculpas es que...mi enemigo de siempre: ¡El colegio! ¬¬**

**Bueno acerca del fic; esta basado en la Saga Kokoro-kiseki de los gemelos Kagamine. Ni bien vi el video me encantó la canción y la trama...me hizo llorar :'( Y en un chispazo de inspiración mientras escuchaba música, se me vino la idea de adaptarla con mi segunda pareja favorita de Hetalia: DenNor~ ^^**

**En este capítulo se cuenta desde el punto de vista del robot, en este caso desde le punto de vista de Nor. Y en el siguiente, desde el punto de vista del científico o sea de Den. Y en le tercer y último, ambos puntos de vista se mezclan revelando algunos 'secretos' y así finalizando la historia. Para los que ya vieron los videos de seguro ya sabrán qué fue lo que pasó con estos dos antes de todo. De todas formas a lo largo de la historia se revelar xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Ahora los dejo que tengo que terminar Our Love~**

**Farvel!**

**Ray Kirkland.**


	2. HEART MIRACLE

**Título: **Heart's Miracle

**Pareja: **DenmarkxNorway (DenNor)

**Capítulos: **3 caps.

**Música del capítulo: **'Kokoro – Kiseki' – Kagamine Len

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece. La trama es de la Saga Kokoro-Kiseki de Vocaloid.

Adaptado por Ray Kirkland.

* * *

**···**

**~HEART'S MIRACLE~**

**···**

**·**

**02. Heart – Miracle**

**·**

**···**

_**"The first miracle was that you were born**_

_**The second miracle was the time spent with you"**_

**···**

¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no veía la luz del sol? ¿Hace cuánto que no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Lo que estaba construyendo? Mejor dicho... A quien estaba reviviendo... A quien perdí injustamente, dejándome completamente solo, vacío...

No lo había aceptado todavía...que se había ido...y sabía que lo podía traer de vuelta y lo haría sin importar qué...

Hice los últimos ajustes con manos temblorosas, ajusté los cables correctamente y luego esperé a que el milagro sucediera...esperé a haberlo logrado...

Y supe que lo había hecho cuando vi aquellos ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, abrirse lentamente, mirándome...me quedé tieso con la boca abierta al ver aquellos ojos que creí no volver a ver.

El cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir parpadeando para verme mejor. Había vuelto...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerqué y lo abracé fuertemente, las lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos y al mismo tiempo no podía evitar reír de la alegría ¡Había vuelto!

"Noru... ¿Sabes quién soy?" –le pregunté cuando me separé para verle mejor.

"Eres mi creador" –respondió secamente.

"Eso ya lo se –dije haciendo un puchero, no había sido la respuesta que esperaba- ¡Mi nombre!" –le exigí.

"Mathias Densen" –respondió secamente...algo no estaba bien...no era le mismo...algo _faltaba_... No pude evita suspirar algo desilusionado, algo se me había escapado...

"Llámame Den" –le pedí con una sonrisa.

"Entendido" –respondió mecánicamente. Le miré fijamente sin entender qué es lo que andaba mal, pero no me deprimiría.

"¡Oh Nor! ¡Soy tan feliz!... ¡Es un milagro!" –exclamé acercándome de nuevo para abrazarle.

**···**

_**A lonely scientist developed a robot**_

_**The result was said to be a "miracle"**_

**···**

Era un científico solitario, dedicado completamente a su trabajo. Y los esfuerzos de mi arduo trabajo culminaron con la creación del 'robot perfecto'. Un robot de perfecta apariencia humana, de rasgos delicados y hermosos, podría ser confundido con un humano sin problema alguno.

"Nor mira" –dije mostrándole una flor blanca. Estábamos sentados en el jardín, donde en esas épocas del año, aquella florcilla, nuestra flor, florecía abundantemente.

"Una flor" –dijo el tomándola y mirándola.

"No es cualquier flor, es mi flor favorita" –dije sonriendo.

"¿Favorita?... ¿La creaste?" –preguntó ladeando la cabeza. Reí divertido por su conclusión.

"Claro que no... Es la que más me gusta...es linda y tiene un aroma delicioso..." –dije sonriéndole.

"Esta... –la miró de nuevo- tu flor favorita...entendido"

"A demás –dije quitándosela y luego colocándosela sobre su oreja como un adorno- te queda bien...y me hace recuerdo a ti" –el parpadeó si entender aquello y me pareció de lo más tierno. Me incliné para besa su mejilla.

Pero para mí, era más que una simple creación mía, más que un simple robot. Era un milagro. Era la persona que más amaba, la más hermosa, encantadora y frágil.

**···**

Era un científico solitario, dedicado completamente a su trabajo. Y los esfuerzos de mi arduo trabajo culminaron con la creación del 'robot perfecto'. Un robot fuerte, resistente e inteligente. Asimilaba información nueva al instante y tenía una impecable memoria. Poseía sentidos súper-desarrollados, gran velocidad, y resistencia a factores externos.

"¿Nor? –escuché un golpe en el pasillo y me asomé algo temeroso, y lo encontré en el suelo al pié de las escaleras- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!" –exclamé alarmado, me acerqué a él y me arrodillé para ayudarle a enderezarse.

"Mis disculpas, me tropecé con un escalón. Ha sido error mío" –dijo sin demostrarse afectado en absoluto. Sabía que una caída como esa no podría haberle hecho nada, pero no podía evitar preocuparme.

"¿Te has lastimado? ¿Te duele algo?" –pregunté nervioso.

"Den, no puedo sentir dolor" –me hizo recuerdo con voz cortante. Se disculpó una vez más y retomó su camino hacia la cocina. Me sentí unos instantes dolido por su insensibilidad, pero de inmediato fui tras él.

"¡Nor!" –lo encontré en la cocina dispuesto a comenzar a cocinar la cena.

"¿Qué sucede?" –me preguntó.

"Hoy no vas a cocinar" –dije acercándome a él.

"¿Y tu comida?" –cuando estuve frente a él, lo tomé en mis brazos y lo cargué. Era tan ligero, tan frágil...

"Puedo cocinarme yo solito, tu debes descansar ahora" –caminé hacia la sala, cargándolo en brazos.

"¿Por qué?" –cuestionó sin mostrar insinuación alguna de querer liberarse.

"Porque te has caído y no quiero que te esfuerces" –una vez en la sala, lo deposité en el sofá. El me miró sin entender el porque de mis argumentos.

"Pero si yo..." –iba a decir, pero rápidamente el callé colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Por favor Nor...descansa ¿Si?" –le pedí con una sonrisa. El me miró unos instantes y me pregunté qué estaría pasando en su cabeza en esos instantes...no podía saberlo...

"Entendido" –dijo finalmente. Cerró los ojos para dormir un poco y le cubrí con una manta para que no sintiera frío...cuando dormía se veía increíblemente encantador.

Pero para mí, era más que una simple creación mía, más que un simple robot. Era un milagro. Era la persona que más amaba, delicada, frágil y vulnerable que necesitaba ser protegida.

**···**

_**But it wasn't yet sufficient; there was just one thing he wasn't able to do**_

_**And that was the program known as a "heart"**_

**···**

Cualquiera diría que Nor era perfecto, que no el faltaba absolutamente nada con su apariencia perfectamente humana y con sus cualidades que excedían a las humanas. Pero eso no era cierto, todavía estaba incompleto, todavía le faltaba _algo_, lo más importante y lo más 'complejo'. Aquello que caracterizaba a un ser humano de carne y hueso: un CORAZÓN.

Nor no tenía un corazón como tal, y por eso desconocía muchas cosas como los sentimientos, las emociones... era 'insensible' a todo ello.

Lo bello, feo, agradable, desagradable, alegre, triste, no provocaba nada en él, simplemente no reaccionaba, para él no portaba significado alguno. Las muestras de afecto tampoco poseían significado alguno para él. Las palabras de aliento y de cariño tampoco le provocaban algo, solo eran palabras…nada más

Nor tampoco podía 'amar', no podía corresponder el cariño y amor que yo le brindaba…y eso me lastimaba. No podía devolverme las muestras de cariño que le daba…y eso me dolía.

Y por eso mismo decidí crear un programa que le permitiría tener emociones, 'sentir' y también amar… Sería complicado el crearlo, simular, algo tan misterioso y maravilloso como los sentimientos sería difícil, pero no me rendiría, al final había conseguido traerlo de vuelta, solo debía completar aquello que faltaba y todo sería mejor...

**···**

_**"I want to be able to teach her... the joy and sadness of a person"**_

_**The miracle scientist wishes**_

**···**

"¡Nor mira ese perrito! ¿A qué es lindo?" –le dije mostrándole un cachorro en la vitrina de una tienda de mascotas. Nor lo miró detenidamente, pero no reaccionó de ninguna forma.

**·**

"Sniff...q-que triste..." –murmuré al ver el final triste de una película, le miré esperando que se viera por lo menos conmovido, pero su expresión no demostraba nada.

**·**

"¿Te gustan? Las corté esta mañana" –le dije ofreciéndole un ramo de aquellas florcillas blancas. Nor las miró y las cogió, sin mostrar rastro alguno de que le gustasen.

**·**

"Nor...te quiero" –le dije abrazándolo. A lo que el solo respondió quedándose quieto y callado. Sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué decir.

_**···**_

_**With his agony continuing, time was only slipping away**_

_**The singing voice of desertion and this "heart"**_

_**···**_

Lo que me propuse resultó ser más difícil de lo que había previsto. Simular todo aquello que se conoce como 'emociones' y 'sentimientos' era muy difícil. Se trataba, después de todo, de algo que estaba más allá de la ciencia. Pero no podía rendirme así nada más…tenía que esforzarme más…

Y al final conseguí crearlo, un programa capaz de simular todo aquello perfectamente…pero había un inconveniente. El programa requería de una gran cantidad de energía y memoria, era muy pesado…y si se lo instalaba a Nor, podría llegar a consumirlo... y matarlo.

"¡Maldita sea!" –exclamé ante otro intento fallido de arreglar el programa. Cada vez que lograba disminuir la potencia del programa, se perdían datos.

Me recosté en la silla, devastado al pensar en que no podría brindarle la oportunidad de experimentar lo que era sentir y amar. Me sentía un completo inútil por no ser capaz...y entonces me fijé en la pantalla de la computadora. En una esquina se encontraba una carpeta sin nombre. Por mera curiosidad la abrí para fijarme qué había en ella, quizás algo que me sirviera para realizar mi trabajo sin fallas.

No eran ni datos, ni material científico. Eran fotos. Fotos de Nor y yo. Fotos de aquellas felices épocas antes de que me lo arrebatasen. Ver sus fotos me causó cierta nostalgia y dolor, y me hizo recordar porqué es que estaba haciendo todo eso...

Cerré los ojos al recordar aquel doloroso.

"_Den...me alegra haberte conocido...te amo..._" –aquellas palabras sinceras y dulces, que habían sido casi un murmullo. Aquellas últimas palabras que me habían destrozado...

**···**

_**"Reflected inside of those eyes, for me**_

_**what kind of existence is there to you?"**_

**···**

"¿Den?" –miré a Nor que se había acercado a mí. Vi aquellos ojos azules vacíos, fríos...vi mi propio reflejos en ellos, y me pregunté qué clase de existencia era él...no era el Nor que yo había conocido... No lo era, porque ese brillo que me había cautivado desde el primer momento no estaba ahí. Ese brillo que siempre estaba en esos ojos azules no se encontraba presente. Ese brillo que vi esfumarse frente a mis propios ojos no estaba ahí...pero quería volver a verlo.

Me acerqué a él y sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo, y así lo hice. Lo rodeé con mis brazos y los estreché fuertemente. El se quedó quieto como siempre, pero no por mucho. Había recuperado las energías y estaba de nuevo dispuesto a seguir con mi trabajo. Me separé para sonreírle y volví a la computadora para continuar el trabajo.

No me rendiría, seguiría hasta lo último, hasta conseguir darle un corazón...

**···**

_**Time for him is not infinite**_

_**But she doesn't understand that yet**_

_**···**_

El tiempo fue transcurriendo normalmente, como se debe. Con el tiempo los días fueron pasando, las semanas, los meses, los años...y yo no era como Nor. Fui envejeciendo con el tiempo, y pese a que mis fuerzas fueron decayendo con el pasar de los años, en ningún momento abandoné mi trabajo, continué luchando por conseguirle un 'Corazón' a Nor...

Sin embargo en un momento me percaté de que ya no podría seguir más tiempo a su lado, era y demasiado viejo, y en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar...la sola idea de dejarlo solo me horrorizaba, pero no había nada que podía hacer al respecto...era un humano después de todo...

Y lo que también me provocaba gran frustración era el que todavía no había logrado corregir el programa...no había podido todavía darle un 'Corazón'...

Iba a dejarlo solo y todavía sin un 'corazón'...

"**¿Por qué lloras?**" –me preguntó al ver las lágrimas que manaban de mis ojos y resbalaban por mis mejillas. El no lo entendía, no había forma de que entendiese...no poseía un corazón después de todo...

**···**

_**Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious**_

_**He told me there are things to be happy about**_

_**Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious**_

_**He told me there are things to grieve about**_

_**Mysterious, heart, heart, infinite**_

_**It exceeds my understanding...**_

**···**

Lo recordé cuando lo tenía, cuando podía sentir, amar... Pese a que Nor siempre había sido extremadamente reservado e inexpresivo, siempre lograba atisbar emociones en él, por más leves que sean. Sabía que cuando algo bueno sucedía sonreía casi imperceptiblemente. Cuando algo lo molestaba fruncía el ceño ligeramente y su mirada se endurecía. Cuando estaba triste, siempre trataba de estar solo y lloraba en silencio, sin llamar la atención de alguien. Cuando necesitaba que me hiciera compañía o me apoyara, siempre estaba ahí y me ofrecía su ayuda y sus atenciones sin pedir nada a cambio. Cuando algo lo avergonzaba, un tímido rubor cubría sus mejillas y se ponía esquivo. Cuando le regalaba algo al principio se ponía cortante, pero al final siempre acababa aceptando. Cuando le decía que le quería me daba un golpe y luego se acercaba para darme un beso en la mejilla. Cuando lo abrazaba, trataba de soltarse pero al final acaba cediendo y devolviendo el abrazo. Cuando le daba un beso se sonrojaba y luego hundía su rostro en mi pecho tratando de ocultarlo...

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no quería al Nor que había conseguido traer a la vida de nuevo. Le quería igualmente, sin importar que no me devolviese el amor que nunca me cansaría de darle, sin importar que siempre mostrara una actitud fría e insensible...no me importaba. Le seguiría queriendo siempre... Me gustaba la forma en que ladeaba la cabeza cuando no comprendía algo, cuando pestañeaba perplejo ante algo nuevo que no conocía, la forma en que aprendía cada cosa nueva, con el pasar de los años la forma en que siempre se dispuso a ayudarme cuando mis fuerzas ya no daban para más...

**···**

**"The first miracle was that you were born**

**The second miracle was the time spent with you**

**The third miracle has not yet... the third miracle still..."**

**···**

Podía decir, sin problemas, que había tenido una buena vida. Al final y al cabo había conocido a la persona que llegaría a amar más que a nada en el mundo. La persona que había estado a mi lado hasta el final. Quizás no de la forma que esperaba, ya que por un corto tiempo estuve sin él, sin su compañía. Hasta que comenzaron los 'milagros' que marcarían mi vida en adelante...

El _primer milagro_ había sido el traerlo de vuelta, el traerlo de nuevo a la vida, el traerlo de nuevo a mi lado para no dejarlo ir por nada.

El _segundo milagro_ habían sido todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, todos esos momentos hasta ese entonces en que ya no podía más...

El _tercer milagro_...no se había dado todavía...miré la computadora y me resigné...no lo lograría ya...el tiempo se me había acabado...

Miré a Nor que me miraba fijamente y le sonreí. Me acerqué y le acaricié la mejilla y me dirigí al jardín, deseaba tomar algo de sol y ver las flores...en esa época del año el jardín estaba repleto de aquella flor blanca tan preciada para mí...

"**Recibiendo un mensaje... **–dijo Nor súbitamente con voz mecánica, me volteé para mirarle incrédulo. ¿Un mensaje? ¿De quién?- **...la fuente de transmisión...es de mi futuro yo...**" –dijo pestañeando sin comprender.

En cambio y me quede perplejo al escuchar aquello, era un mensaje de Nor de quién sabe cuantos años en el futuro... Y la sorpresa me dominó al escuchar una voz...la voz más hermosa que jamás pudiera llegar a escuchar, la voz de Nor...que cantaba cargada de sentimiento y cariño...

_**···**_

_**Time passed by hundreds and a message was received **_

_**From the angel of the future's singing voice of the "heart"**_

_**···**_

_·_

"_Thank you... for bringing me into this world_

_Thank you... for the days we spent together_

_Thank you... for everything you've given me_

_Thank you... I will sing for eternity"_

_·_

Y por un momento me pareció verlo...verlo cantando... Sonreía mientras lo hacía, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, no sabía si de alegría o tristeza. Y en sus ojos estaba aquel brillo que creía perdido por siempre...lo tenía, tenía un corazón... y ahora me estaba cantando con todo cariño y afecto...era hermoso...

La transmisión se cortó y el silencio se hizo presente unos instantes... Nor me miraba confundido con la cabeza ladeada y le sonreí. Me incliné para darle un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí de nuevo hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" –me preguntó.

"Afuera...a tomar una pequeña siesta" –dije cansinamente.

_**···**_

_**"The first miracle was that you were born **_

_**The second miracle was the time spent with you **_

_**The third miracle was the "sincere heart" from the future you **_

_**The fourth does not exist there is no need for a fourth"**_

_**···**_

Salí al jardín que rebosaba en vida y colores. Me dirigí hacia un lugar no muy apartado donde mi flor favorita abundaba y me eché en el pasto, rodeado de aquellas flores blancas. Sonreí más contento...ahora que el tercer milagro ya se había cumplido, podía descansar en paz, podía sentirme tranquilo y feliz...Nor acabaría teniendo un 'Corazón' y podría ser feliz y pese a que me entristecía un poco el no poder esta con él...eso me bastaba...no necesitaba de un _cuarto milagro_...

Cerré los ojos, y sentí sueño...dejé que el cansancio abandonara mi cuerpo poco a poco y me dejé llevar por aquella inmensa paz que sentía...sentí el latir de mi propio corazón ir calmándose lentamente...relajándose...

"**Gracias...**" –murmuré, el sueño me venció y solo alcancé a escuchar un último latido...

_···_

_···_

_···_

_···_

_···_

_···_

_···_

_···_

_No llegaría a cansarme jamás de aquel lugar, era simplemente hermoso y acogedor...ahí me sentía protegido y en completa paz. Ahí aquellas flores blancas que me traían tantos recuerdos abundaban y estaban todo el tiempo..._

_Aunque se sentía algo solitario...no había nadie más en aquel campo infinito de flores..._

_Pero un día eso cambió cuando alcancé a ver a alguien recostado no muy lejos...alguien que reconocí de inmediato..._

"_No puede ser..." _

_Se suponía que el nunca acabaría teniendo ese destino ¿Qué hacía él ahí?_

_Sin embargo la alegría le ganó al estupor y me sentí la persona más feliz de mundo..._

_Nor estaba ahí...podía verlo de nuevo..._

"_¡Nor!"_

_Le llamé varias veces, hasta que por fin capté su atención._

_Él me miró y por unos instantes se quedó quieto, y llegué a creer que no me reconocía o no se acordaba de mí..._

"_¡Den!"_

_Gritó y enseguida comenzó a correr hacia mí. Sonreí contento y corrí igualmente a su encuentro._

_No podía creerlo todavía...el estaba ahí...y me recordaba..._

_Cuando nos encontramos, Nor se lanzó a mis brazos y yo le rodeé, sintiendo que volvía a estar verdaderamente completo...la alegría era demasiada y volví a reír y llorar al mismo tiempo como cuando lo había vuelto a traer a la vida..._

_···_

_···_

**···**

**···**

**Continuará...**

**···**

**···**

* * *

**Notas de Ray~**

Hej! ^3^

Lo siento verdaderamente por la tardanza. Se suponía que esto ya debería estar acabado, pero lo dejé olvidado T3T lo siento mucho por eso. Pero ahora me aseguraré de acabarlo pronto, solo falta el tercer cap donde se cuenta un poco su pasado, se hace como una 'recopilación' de todo lo que ocurre con ambos puntos de vista y finalmente su encuentro después de la muerte ^^

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Muchas gracias para quienes leen este fic~ muchas gracias por los reviews y los 'Favoritos' de todo corazón, me hacen muy feliz~

Bueno sin más que decirles, me despido.

Hasta el próximo capítulo que no será tan atrasado como este (el tiempo se me va con el colegio y la universidad, lo siento)

Se cuidan!

Ray Kikrland


End file.
